Shadows of the Vanished
by Rei Shadows
Summary: How would Satsuki treat her sister after her mother had treated her? Would she understand how to show love really? How would Ryuko deal with all her lose, and this new found attention?
1. Needs

Satsuki Kiryūin stood thoughtfully while overlooking the marine she had stopped at on her way to Honnōji Academy. After everything that had happened….the whole thing….. she had finally found her sister and she wasn't going to let anyone harm her ever again. She would kill if every one dared messed with her beloved younger sister or endeavored to take her away from her ever yet again. It was six months subsequently since the lengthy battle with Raygo her mother, and from what they knew most of the life fibers had vanished from the face of the earth. She now had new objectives and yearnings to tend to that she wanted to accomplish now that her mind was clearer and free to think of other things in her life besides battling her mother, and retooling the system to do so. But she recognized they continuously had to be prepared for a new treat if it was to arise _'Those who didn't learn from the pass are doomed to repeat it'_

Satsuki had cut her hair a little and like others dressed in more customary clothing now. On that note the ranking system at Honnōji had been redone seen she wasn't planning on fight against her deceased mother or anyone at the time being. Due to scientific investigation they had been able to scan an student's body and figure out their placing and potential going from Rank One to Six. They could all develop overtime and have their bodies scanned every two months. The Scans were based on Intelligence, Morals, Physical-Ability, Self-Control, and True Motives…..this was a very advice machine…few knew how it worked….it would take too long to explain the pure genius of such a creation, and it would be very boring (Please don't ask the author how the hell it works…please…maybe)

Also there had developed suits similar to the life fibered Goku Uniforms. The major difference was they were nowhere near as powerful as the life fibered uniforms had been, but still the technology was still slightly based on them. The only people allowed to wear them were Student Council Elite Four, The Council President, and those able to reach Rank Five.

They had asked Ryuko Matoi to take part of the student council there by being able to wear one but she refused saying she preferred to be in the background cause she was sick of fighting and losing things near and dear to her. This honesty dissatisfied a lot of people in school that now looked up to her, and respected her. The members of the elite four taking it the hardest…most wanting to fight her or spar with her again, some wanting her to be closer to her sister, and one wanting to research her.

Satsuki was disappointed they didn't really spend much time together as things had to be done to reestablish the school relations, but she really wanted to sit down and talk. She was starting to feel a little jealous of those who got to spend a lot of time around Ryuko namely Mako, but she tried not to let this affect her outward character.

-Later That Day-

Ryuko was walking the school halls having sent Mako her best friend home ahead of herself because the Student Council had sent word they required to speak with her. This occurred every now and then the elite four would call her up to tell her off for not acting praiseworthy of being the sister of Satsuki or to discuss her getting a new uniform…which they still didn't have a name for _'could just call it the same thing as the last ones' _she thought as she kept on walking. She didn't like the idea of wearing something other than her old friend…Senketsu.

She got to the door of where the Council resided and she sighed as she pushed open the door. Five people faced her way as she came in the door. Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, Hōka Inumuta, and her older sister her staring right at her as the door closed behind her.

"Lady Ryuko it has derived to our attention that you are acting out in school…again. Violence against one of our own council members," Ira spoke in his thriving voice it reverberated throughout the room. It appeared they had all been waiting on her as there was nothing else said before he started to speak which seemed right away," What do you have to say for yourself…this time?"

"Uzu was crammed in my gym locker while I was half naked yelling 'make me a man, man me make' I didn't know what to think so hit him a few times before I had time to think about it. In good conscience I think I am in the clear on this one," Ryuko heaved a sigh looking at Uzu," Honestly can't you just say stuff normally? Like, please fight me again, spar with me, Yo Ryuko please kick my sorry ass. But nooo, instead you started yelling 'Ouch stop hitting me, stop hitting me, that not what I might, I not ready yet' and then apparently cried to the others like a little bitch when it was your fault! ,"

"You know what I wanted!" Uzu yelled flushed.

Nonon cackled softly," Oh yeah she knew what you wanted while yelling at her half naked 'make me a man' Monkey. I think we can all see what you wanted…"

"A fight! A duel! A match! I need to finally have my clash with her! A clash of our bodies locked together in heated bliss. Dripping with sweat taking poundings of each other long and solid as we rage in the craving for our encounter. A chance to show her my manhood and for her to take it all in and be awed by the magnitude of it as my senses taste her every movement, and we finally reach the climax as we finally figure out one and for all who is top and who is on the bottom," Uzu spoke passion.

Ira looked confused,"…You sure you're talking about fighting? Cause either that is really deep or really creepy the way you put it. I don't know if the rules permit that either way…."

Satsuki groaned with her hand on her forehead," Anyway….you have been late for school countless times, and haven't taken the school scanning yet-"

"No, I did but the machine could read my body…..so I didn't think it was necessary…to tell you all…and because… it may cause you all more trouble. I mean you're already busy with other matters so…I didn't wanna be a bother" She was having a hard time admitting the truth. It was awkward but she thought that the true would get them to leave her along and make them understand….especially Satsuki" It isn't that big of deal compared to other things going on, right?"

Satsuki who was sitting this whole time while the other stood suddenly stood up looking to the Elite Fours surprised very upset. She didn't lose her cool often so this side of her even now was very rare to see," I Care because I want to know your safe! How dare you act as if nothing is the matter, the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm trying not to be a bother to you!" Ryuko said back in a slightly loud aggressive tone," You don't have to be bother with me. It's a lot better this way because you have stuff you need to look after, and it better not to be tied down by me….you'll only be hurt in the end,"

"I'm not a piece of clothing, and I am not father! I you sister! I love you! I wanna to be bothered! Do you dare stand there and act like some spoiled brat and shut me out!"

The Elite Four felt a little uneasy being here now they were starting to get into real personal business now….," Maybe we should go?" Ira tried to speak but both Ryuko and Satsuki gave him a look that caused him to physically shrink.

Nonon whispered to Uzu " Yup sisters alright….."

"That settles it you are staying with me until you understand things better….Starting this very moment!" Satsuki pointed down at Ryuko," You are to stay by my side and learn in school and at home! I will not have to acting spoiled! You will also sleep in my bed to build a sisterhood!"

Ryuko and the Elite looked stunned," What!?" They all thought _'can she do this?'_

((Just a starter to see if anyone is interested. A side story to fool with while working on my main stories and improving my writing. Just for fun cause I like the idea of this. How would Satsuki treat her sister after her mother had treated her? Would she understand how to show love really? Sorry the starter seems a little rushed, but just testing the waters. Also know my writing isn't great))


	2. What is Family?

It was the day after the meeting with the Student Council and Satsuki had made her 'demands' of Ryuko. Ryuko had tried to talk to her sister about being reasonable but it was of no use as she seemed to have her mind strongly made up on this. So with a heavy heart Ryuko packed her few belongings at the Mankanshoku Family house with great resistance form Mako's littler brother and father. Mako's little brother Mataro took to hiding Ryuko's clothing around the house along with her dad Barazō, but being honest Ryuko wasn't sure if this was a way to get her to stay at the house and delay her or a plan if she didn't notice her clothing missing she would take a bath and after be stuck walking around the house half naked in a towel searching for her other clothing during which time they could spy on her with great ease. It was peculiar but she was kind of going to miss this playful nature this family could have….even if at times she found it perverted and annoying.

Mako was peculiarly taking this a little harder than Ryuko herself had expected out of her, but not in her normal goofy manner as Ryuko had grown accustomed to from her. She was silent and not talkative at all for most of the day while looked around the house for her clothing….it was scary honestly like a killer getting ready to snap. Ryuko decided to try and have a talk with her before leaving" You know we will still see each other at school right? Not like I am leaving the town or nothing," Ryuko spoke with a pouty Mako as they set at the dinner table. She had brought her here to talk before the car arrived to take her to Satsuki's house

"But it won't be the same," Mako finally spoke," I mean your family, and family works better together, if one member of the family breaks apart the whole family breaks apart sooner or later. It's like math or something a law of nature that can't be divided or added. Two plus two equals four, but two plus two minus one equals three, but if you take off another one you have only two, and…and that other two taken away equals your boobs. Your boobs are to foundation of the family's support system that we also depend on. So big and round like the world….yes…. yes your boobs are the world and this family is just living to feel the glow of the warmth, but without your warmth this family is doomed to freeze to death in the cold!"

"W-what?" Ryuko always had problems following Mako train of thought when she would go into her mini ranting fits, but she was happy it seemed she was a little more like herself," Mako I don't think it works like that,"

"But the family will be cold and miss you because you are a part of the collected warmth we all have…" Mako said with her finger in the air"…And….I'll miss having you here….your my best friend…."

"I am so sorry…I really am sorry…..I don't really have a choice in this, and besides there are some things I wanna see for myself…" Ryuko honestly wanted to spend time with her sister. She was all the blood related family she had as well as she felt bad knowing Satsuki most of her life thought her little sister was dead…not knowing everything was just a cluster fuck of misfortunate proceedings in their families ruined history," I'm sorry Mako forgive me for being a little selfish"

Mako shook her head," No, it's ok….I just being a little selfish as well…..but sometimes being selfish is ok…." Mako looked at the ground

Ryuko stood up and proceeded to walk over and hug Mako from behind as she could tell how hard her friend was trying for her sake" Yeah no doubt about it it's ok"

A car came to pick Ryuko up and brought her to a large house which to Ryuko didn't seem to fit what she pictured in her mind Satsuki would be living in. After she got inside she was asked by the person that drove her there to wait in the living room which she nodded as he went up the staircase beside the room to inform Satsuki of her arrival. The living room was a huge room that seemed to reflect Satsuki's ego as Ryuko looked around the room, before taking at set on a sofa a little ways off from her. Ryuko only had one bag so she put it on the floor beside were she was sitting. She was getting slightly nervous for some reason. She knew she was coming here this entire time, and was going to be living with her sister, but it hadn't seemed to sink into her until arriving here….she was going to be alone with Satsuki. She was going over and over in her mind of all the times she had spoken with Satsuki or been with her….but to her memory they had never really been alone for an extended period of time.

The most one and one the two had really had was fighting one another or fighting alongside each other for short periods of time. One time stood out in her mind right before the final battle with their mother when there were standing on the Nudist Beach base together and she was asked to look after her older sister in battle by the Elite Four. She had tried to call her older sister…well just that her Onee-chan but embarrassment got the better her and at that time she couldn't say it no matter how much she wanted to.

Satsuki was informed Ryuko had arrived as she was in her bedroom looking out the window by the driver that had gone to get Ryuko. This was it now she had her sister with her….maybe by means that may be frowned upon by others but she didn't care what the hell others had to say about it because she knew what she doing. No one had the right to judge her when it came to her family….all should be quiet about her personal matters….she had given up way too much to be judged by the masses….to much for them…. too much of her own happiness. She turned and walked out of her bedroom to an open hallway and then down a stairway leading the living room where Ryuko was waiting on her.

"Welcome home" Satsuki said as she descended the stairs," I hope the house is to your liking. Well what you have seen of it so far at least"

Ryuko looked the direction her sisters voice was coming from," Doesn't seem like your type of house in a way"

"Understandable you would say that I guess. Well this house was just really recently built as I had our mother's house burned to the ground like it should be. There is no need to have a reminder of her in this world…well no more than there already are," Satsuki reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking to the sofa Ryuko where she was sitting.

"I see your point I won't argue about that at all. But if you don't mind me asking what do we do now that we are together? I mean you said you didn't want me acting spoiled and wanted to build a sisterhood….. But I don't understand what you mean really. I was only…..you know….I was worried I would get on your nerves and be a pain….."Ryuko deciding to just be honest with Satsuki being it was only them here so way not just try being more open cause if not now than when? Since the death of Senketsu she wasn't as argumentative as she once was. For the most part she still seemed not to be over his death it as it seemed her heart was hurting still and she was less willing to push people away unless pushed too far herself.

"And that is what you need to understand better. You're not going to be a bother to me for I would prefer you to be a inconvenience to me or at the very least trust me more. We are all we have left family wise right? So we should act like it?"

"I don't know what it means to act like a family. Dad and I never got along at all….we never stayed together, and he only summoned to his side….right when he died. I don't know what growing up with family is like only of what I have seen of other families as a byproduct, but I never really felt the pure...um nature of it...sorry I can't think of the right words to say what I mean…" Ryuko responded lowly as it was true to her that her old man never seemed to love her and always seem to put his research ahead of her and any family time that they may have had. She understood why now, but even a minute or two of time together growing up would have meant the world to her….maybe things would have been different…..maybe she could have saved him.

"I understand Ryuko you never had the experience…but we have to try because it's better now late than never to just give it a try. I already thought I lost you a long time ago….I don't want to lose you again because I lack the will to try on my part or the other way around on your part," Satsuki arrived at the sofa and stood in front of Ryuko talking oddly from what Ryuko knew of her because her voice was very light and caring.

Ryuko looked at the ground," I don't know how the start….what do we do?"

Satsuki put her a hand on the side of Ryuko's face and leaned down," Let me welcome you home sister right," Satsuki kissed Ryuko on the lips causing Ryuko to jump out of her seat and back away from her.

"The hell are you doing?" Ryuko raising her voice in shock and confusion.

Satsuki was stunned," It's how families welcome one another home. What wrong with you?"

Ryuko looked jumbled," I never heard or seen of anything like that"

"Really? Well you were staying with the Mankanshoku Family right. When Mako or Mataro would come home did they not at times kiss their mother or father? Since we are close of relation a kiss on the lips should not matter at all really. It is very normal to my knowledge," Satsuki didn't question how this may be weird. Even if her mother wasn't the best person in the world but she always did act like a parent raising Satsuki in small segments, and some of her teachings stayed with Satsuki even if she herself didn't remember who taught this teachings to her or on the surface realized she had learned them and everything may not be as it seemed.

"Well…..I guess….still feels odd right now," Ryuko couldn't really argue on this for the reason that she had saw Mako kiss her mother on the cheek a lot coming home from school and she didn't know how families were supposed to act herself. She didn't want to fight with Satsuki so she just accepts her sister's words as a truth for now.

"Your just not use to it yet. Sorry didn't mean to surprise you…."

"No, it's okay….just new to me," Ryuko red now but walked back to the sofa and stood there," So what did you mean by learn at school with you yesterday" Changing the subject a bit wanting to know more

"You're going to be part of the student council, or you're going to going around with me better to say-"

"Hold a second….I have never seen you go to class….or heard of you going to class…..or any of the study council….Sorry maybe not the point, but your ahead of me in years," Ryuko thinking about it…really questioning…why the hell it seemed like half the school never went to class and learned anything. She was thinking of this until it hit her," Going around?"

"Yes you going to be following me around as I do day to day work. So you can see why I need you to bother me…"

A/N: ((( Slowly this is going to start getting more twisted. For right now sudden hits before the pounding. Also thank you for the reviews and helpful tips and advice. Hope my writing gets better. )))


	3. Protecting? Owning? Mine?

The next day Ryuko got dressed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth getting ready for school. Satsuki had made sure Ryuko had her own bedroom built in the house when she was having it constructed from the ground up …which in away scared Ryuko a little bit _'How long has she been planning this in the first place? When did she have time to plan all this with everything she has going on?'_ She knew her sister was one for long term plans and a very highly intelligent person but this seemed a little out there…well planning to make an army to fight you mother while looking like the bad guy was still crazier but still this was up there nonetheless in Ryuko's humble opinion. But it didn't bother her as much as you would think it was just the planning and foresight was kind of hard for Ryuko to grasp because she herself had never really been one to plan far into the future. At the moment she was down stairs waiting on Satsuki to come down so they could head to school together early being it was way before she normally would have been up but Satsuki had asked her to wake up early so she could go with her to school because she had council stuff to take care of and she wanted to get it out the way so she could explain some things to Ryuko about how the school state of affairs was going to work with her following her around.

Satsuki made her way down stairs and reached Ryuko was satisfying smile on her face" Sorry for the early morning but I really have to get some work done," Satsuki told her sister. She seemed unusually happy today for having to wake up so early. Ryuko didn't mind waking up earlier or her sister's current mannerisms really so she just grinned at a little and told her it was reasonable with her. Having to follow her around was abnormal but Ryuko figured why be disagreeable and just go with the flow and see what this actually was all about. She had her doubts that Satsuki just wanted to have her little sister at her heels for no reason. She was willing to give her sister the benefit of the doubt and do as she requested of her for now.

Satsuki looked at Ryuko and felt really blissful having her sister with her in the morning when she woke up she hoped it would be like this many mornings to come. She was however depressed Ryuko turned down her offer to sleep in the same bed just once the night before having never had the chance to do it once like they most likely would have if they grew up together. Perhaps another time it would happen…maybe she was trying to push a little too hard on some matters but she was only trying to help the process move along at a improved rate, but she wasn't sure for who's sake it was for," Anyway good morning," Satsuki slightly leaned down and kissed Ryuko on the cheek. Ryuko went red but didn't jump back like she had the day before," Not a family thing just always wanted to say good morning to my little sister by giving her a kiss on the cheek good morning,"

Ryuko pouted rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand," Don't treat me like a child you're not that much older than me," Ryuko didn't like feeling like a little kid because it never brought back good memories, and it was embarrassing. She turned to the door to get ready to walk away when an arm wrapped around her. She turned her head and saw Satsuki standing right behind her arms wrapping around Ryuko tightly," Stop…."

"Oh come on let me have my fun," Satsuki said plainly.

"Ugh….starting to like the serious you better,"

"Call me Onee-chan and I will let you go." Satsuki smirked.

"T-that's not fair!" Ryuko groaned….,"P-please let me g-go…o-o…ne….one…"

Satsuki chuckled knowing Ryuko was going to have trouble saying that," Ok, ok, sorry that's fine. We have to get moving anyway," She let go on Ryuko and stared to walk to the front door but was stopped feeling a hand grab her own. She looked back and saw Ryuko with her head down looking at the ground face red.

"I s-sorry….On-Onee-chan….."

Satsuki went red and turned back toward the door," I um…yeah…." That took her by surprise. Ryuko looked so cute as she called her older sister in a low soft voice. Also the fact she forgot to say 'am' was very adorable," We…better go Ryuko….don't wanna behind in my morning plans,"

Ryuko and Satsuki arrived at school ten minutes after they left home. Everyone who happened to be at school bowed to Satsuki and Ryuko as they passed by them as they passed walking in the hallways. This made Ryuko feel uncomfortable but she didn't say anything out of veneration for Satsuki and would either bow back time to time or wave if she happened to know the person in some fashion. Right before they got to the student council room a boy bowed and stopped them for a second to ask a question…well ask Ryuko a question after her bowed to Satsuki." Ryuko-sama I was wondering if you have time would you happen…..what you happen to….would you like to…maybe have lunch together sometime? Maybe get to know each other at least talk sometime?"

Ryuko went slightly red but just gently smiled," Maybe, but not today I have plans with my sister. But if you happened to see me eating anytime feel free to join me," He wasn't being rude or overly aggressive so it was ok with her, but she had no plans of leading him on if he wanted to date her. She wasn't interested in that at the moment," Is that ok?" After she explained it was ok for them to be friends and have a friendly talk sometime. The boy nodded looking pleased. Satsuki on the other hand looked a little upset by all this from the minute the boy started talking to Ryuko. .

"Ryuko could you go inside the Student Council room without me I have to use the facilities," Ryuko nodded and said goodbye to the boy who was turning to leave as Ryuko walked inside the room. He was stopped by Satsuki putting a hand on his shoulder," What are you planning to do with my sister? Please answer me honestly you know the price for lying to me here, right?"

"Nothing….I swear… I just think she is very kind, strong, and p-pretty. So I would at least like to make friends with her-"

"See that sounds like a lie to me. And I don't like lairs. See I know what most young boys around you age think. You see a pretty girl and you think I can use her or abuse her, and you get it in your mind 'oh maybe I can make her mine and make that dream a reality' All you want to do is mess with her innocent mind, right?"

"NO it's not lik-"

"I will warn you boy if you dare harm my sister I will fucking find you…and make you wish you were dead after the torture I have done to you. I will hang you by you…little man….off the tallest cliff but a frayed rope, and slowly have acid dipped down on you from above that will eat away at your skin very very leisurely bit by bit, but never enough to kill you, and never enough where you will get use to the pain. And just when you think you are living in an endless hell I will appear in front of you like an angel and end your suffering…forever my little piggy"

"I-wh-whwhwa-mama…" The boy was lost for words and shaking making no sense as he spoke.

"You may piss your pants now yes," Satsuki nodded.

The boy pissed himself while running down the hallway away from Satsuki. She smirked,"_ No one will take away what is mine….I'll make sure of that"_


	4. Before The Break

Two weeks had passed after Ryuko and Satsuki started living in the same household as well as Ryuko starting to shadow Satsuki around on her day to day affairs involved with the school, business, and a few underground affairs. Ryuko learned the student council was checking on the status of life fibers in the world and seeing if any were left in some fashion of some kind in the world... They had explained even if all life fibers had left clothing in the world this was an questionable thing for everything else on the earth that could have processed life fibers in some form… mainly inside of people. Life fibers were in a way like a virus being sometimes even if it had been treated it could possibly survive even in the smallest form if not truly demolished permanently. Additionally they had one more thing that was worrying to them that had made itself known over the course of these two weeks that they had guessed at before making them wonder had there been other people like Raygo and Ryuko? Ryuko was sure to have had life fibers still in her body being all the new technology couldn't scan her body but the old life fiber tech could still scan her body….. for the most part the old tech was designed to pick life fibers originally in clothing and producing Goku uniforms. But this was a problem because if Ryuko could retain her life fibers inside her body, then didn't that mean there could be someone at the very least out there like her still? It was dejectedly a truth in possibility they couldn't ignore as to what consequences it could have if something were to happen and they were not prepared or could have stopped it... The person could just want to be left alone and not be any trouble at all or another mad mind waiting to be unleashed. They hoped that such a person didn't exist at all in the first place

Satsuki had been very determined to make certain they kept their ears to the ground incase anything popped up sounding off that needed to be investigated. She herself was looking into old business affairs of her mother's making sure anyone she worked with had no secrets they needed to hide from the world being it lab research or maybe a way they may have life fibers contained to in some method to experiment on, but seeing the known life fiber tailors were dead this all seemed a little unlikely. Nevertheless they had to make sure because no one wanted another long battle to break out because it had anything that had to do with life fibers or technology gone wrong. Ryuko was willing to help on this knowing what it meant to everyone. So she didn't mind following her sister around but she didn't like the Elite Four treating her the same as Satsuki. They were all very kind to her and overly respectful. Nonon seemed to hold her in the highest regard out of all of them being she recognized Ryuko as Satsuki's sister and that being the case made her what to be closer with both of them so she could stay close with Satsuki or feeling closest out of the Elite Four.

Satsuki had Ryuko stand beside her chair in the student council room on her right during the school meetings and what not. During the off time or times when some private lessons with teachers having come by to the council room to go over a few things with individual members in their said lessons Ryuko was made to sit in Satsuki's lap to stay close to her and out the way sort of speak…..or this was the excuse ," Sister I can sit on the floor I really don't mind," But Satsuki had shut this idea down saying no sister of hers would be seated on the ground where others might think badly of them both…... Satsuki herself was teaching Ryuko form her own knowledge at home time to time so they would not have to do it at school and no one questioned if this should be allowed among the people that knew….no one questioned this…no one at all…yes I mean you too dear reader… anyway. Ryuko found out most members of Elite Four did self-study as well at home themselves only having teachers go over what they had learned with brief reviews in a short lesson and maybe a written test at school

Satsuki seemed to be become more and more touchy feely with Ryuko teasing her as she would sit in her lap by tickling her for a second when Ryuko seemed to be nodding off or rubbing her bare lags in a feather like custom making Ryuko jump cause of the embarrassing and sudden feeling. Only in these brief moments did Satsuki seem out of her normal character and being much more playful because at school any other time she was businesslike and forceful dealing with business that was being thrown at them on a daily basis. Besides this there was rumor going around about how Satsuki was overprotective of her sister even though the whole school knew Ryuko could take care of herself with no problem they all believed. When the rumors reached the council's ears not one of them denied it but instead proclaimed 'it was only natural after all the president had been through and Ryuko had gone through as well' and then threatened if the rumor got out of hand action may be taken for slander of Lady Satsuki and Lady Ryuko. But even though they said this oddly enough Satsuki herself didn't try and hush the rumors in the least bit saying anyone who dared harm her sister would indeed face a fate worst then death at her hands when asked about this herself by wondering people who had the courage to ask her face to face.

As the council were sitting in the Student Council Room this day reading over reports on the school and a few other things Ryuko was standing by her sister sitting in her chair. She had begun to hear more and more about the rumors going around, and was more worried about her sister then anything else," You know I can take care of myself right? Don't you think your being a little to protecting of me?" She talked calmly and in an even tone whispering as she looked at her sister who was reading an overseas report on global affairs" I mean….it's embarrassing. I know you mean well, but you don't need to stress too much over me," Satsuki slightly frowned hearing this for a second but didn't seem to get upset. Ryuko was showing concern for her and she could see that while she was also expressing herself to Satsuki. This sentence didn't come as a shock to Satsuki because it wasn't like it was a hidden rumor or a fact from Ryuko Satsuki was very protecting and Satsuki had done nothing to hide these feelings from her.

"It's not a worrying task to me and will never be a secondary one for as long as I shall live. I am sorry if I have caused any uneasiness on your part but people have to know not to try **_anything_**_. _You are a hero in the eyes of the school, many people love you, and even some hate you out of jealousy and maybe as well as some other reasons. You told us you didn't want to fight any more but be more in the background so I am laying down the law and taking the heat off you a little and the temptation of the minds of the ones that would harm you or try anything as I have stated. Simple as that,"

"If you say so but you can lighten up a little bit. You're okay for now but you're going to hit a point sooner or later where everything is just going to pile on too much. On-onee-chan I'm just a little worried sorry"

Uzu did look up from what he was doing and slightly chuckled his hearing still being a better than normal from the time he had his eyes sealed shut. Satsuki looked up from the report," Problem?" Her voice dark. He looked up in her eyes more and violently shook his head before returning to his reading. Satsuki sighed and looked at Ryuko," I'm fine," She kissed Ryuko on the cheek as she put a hand on the side of Ryuko face to bring her down to her, and then kissed her on the lips. Ryuko backed away saying stop... slightly slow… because this wasn't like being welcomed home this teasing of Satsuki's.

Nonon was looking at them a little confused as she and Ira just happened to be looking up from their reading. She whispered to Ira who she saw was staring at them," Is…is…that normal? Isn't that…..what you call it? In-something?"

"No it's just….a sisterly kiss…to show affection," he said finding his words

"Why don't they show us affection like that? I'm down for it" Nonon moping.

"Get back to work….." Ira sighed.

((These will start getting longer…been sick so all my stories are suffering))


	5. It All Begins Here: Breaking 1 The Edge

A Few Hours Later

Ryuko was sitting in the student council room thinking over information she had been presented with being two target people that elite four had come across in their reports that seemed at bit off to them because they kept on popping up, but not in a bad way at all just the names. It wasn't like they stood out too much or anything but some of their activities seemed a little subject of suspicion. She was just really going over the names of the people and their locations seeing if anything stood out to her maybe like a gut feeling, but the two current people just seemed like your everyday dirt bags nothing outstanding not really harmful. The other thing on her mind she was about Satsuki and her behavior over the last two weeks being it just seemed off to Ryuko. She felt the influence of someone else in her but Ryuko thought maybe this was because she didn't really know Satsuki as a person and was just now really starting to be around her. Still that being the case they had only been together two weeks after all and was that really time enough to know a person inside and out especially Satsuki. She had thought Satsuki was nothing be a cold hearted tyrant only a few months ago until she was surprised to find she was caring always alone in her thoughts as well as being her sister. Ryuko didn't know how alone she had been growing up and how much she had to endure with their horrible mother. She didn't know how bad Satsuki must have been treated and pushed to a breaking point knowing one day she was going to build up an army and kill the woman that raised her and gave birth to her. Ryuko wished she could ask Satsuki what it was like and what happened to her, but she was afraid that would be going too far in an area she didn't need to drive into just yet. Some shadows in people's heart were better left alone till they themselves brought it up first.

Ryuko herself hadn't told Satsuki how she really felt about their family involving their mother and father and their past. What would it have been like if Ryuko and Satsuki's places were reversed in life? Ryuko didn't know the answer to that and thought she had no right to judge Satsuki and her actions regarding being a little over protective of her. She didn't know how it felt to think someone was gone forever and then almost two decades later find out their have not been very far from you to begin with. And you have been deceived and feed falsehoods to all of your life and just had most of your own life and free will taken away from you because you have to become someone you're not in the eyes of others and be strong the whole time while endure slander most foul. Yes after all of that when you finally found something you have been looking for all this time it's only natural you would be far more overprotective then you should be out of fear of losing it again. But still all that being said she wasn't sure if Satsuki was really being sisterly right now or not.

Satsuki was sitting in her normal spot thinking over their next course of action on the two people they had picked out of the reports. Satsuki had been questioning her other actions as well and feelings on current matters. She herself had noticed how possessive she was of Ryuko and was second guessing herself a little. She didn't know if it was wrong or ordinary for her to be like she was after everything with mother and dad had be said and done and now she was trying to reach out more to her sister and keep her safe maybe a little too much in some people's eyes. On the other hand Ryuko was the only thing she had that was in heart that she had ever felt for anything for family wise. Everything she had to do in life so far had always been for other people being it fighting her mother, plotting to bring down life fibers, or building up the school. No this was for her building a strong relationship with her sister, and she wasn't do anything that normal people wouldn't do…..she thought. She had thought back to where she learned some of these customs was doing and she couldn't recall where she learned them when it came down to it. Unknown to her she had mentally blocked out the years of abuse her mother had brought upon her so unknowingly a lot of her actions and ways had rubbed off on her figuratively and literally, but in Satsuki mind this information was locked away so she never questioned it more than she had to and always found way to justify her actions. Ryuko was hers….eh….her sister and no one would ever take that away from her…No matter what she had to do to keep her…that bond….sisterly bond she was trying to build with her.

Ryuko not knowing how family should act and wanting to be with her sister didn't want to question it out of fear she would lose Satsuki. She had lost her father before every getting to know him, she had lost her best friend fighting along beside him…..she was sick of the lost of family. Senketsu her best friend was gone, and he was made by her father and left to her….now any ties to her father seemed to be gone forever as well lost with her friend," I hate this world," Ryuko muttered ti herself as she started walking to the student council door. Satsuki looked up hearing her. She didn't know if she should ask what she meant or not. She had noticed Ryuko after the events of earlier that day seemed to be in deep thought. _'Maybe the kiss was a bad call' _she worried her teasing had been taken too far.

Ira was walking back into the room after going to check on a problem involving a student running and knocking people down in the hallways….that student had the fear of god put into him. He looked a Ryuko as she was walking his direction towards the door and bowed but asking her," Lady Ryuko are you feeling well?" Ryuko looked at him and sighed. She didn't really know how to answer that question anymore.

"I just need a little renewed air in my lungs. My mind is….not use to thinking too abundant and I may have over done it. Please don't worry yourself about me too much Ira," Ira noted that Ryuko speech pattern had seemed to change a little over the last two weeks. She was starting to sound more and more like her sister or a mirror of her in a way. It was a good thing to him to see that…. but he worried a little about Ryuko and if she was just letting herself be lost and following things blindly. He followed Satsuki because out of his own morals and codes and he was worrying why Ryuko would subject herself to Satsuki's will knowing how Ryuko once acted in the past toward rules and authority. Ryuko herself was always a handful but respected by him for her kindness and will, but she just seemed off after being around her all this time now. Ryuko passed him and walked out the door.

Ira looked toward Uzu," I would like a word with you," Uzu looked up noticing the words were directed at him. He got up and walked towards Ira," Let's take this outside. A little man to man" Uzu shrugged before following Ira out of the room. Until they reached the very end of the hallway the room was attached to," Have you noticed anything odd about Lady Ryuko?"

"You mean her lack of will? I think everyone has noticed but not talked about it in the open. Satsuki seems to have noticed but it doesn't seem to be bothering her as much so I haven't really thought much about it until just recently" Uzu leaning on the nearby wall looking at the ceiling. Something indeed seemed off about everything going on but Ryuko to him seemed the most odd, "I can't feel her fighting spirit anymore….."

"I think I have a way to get her back to normal, but it involves you be aggressive, and driving hard into her?" Ira rubbing him head as through a little worried about the consequences of what he was saying," This might be bad for us through if we are caught…but more than likely knowing Ryuko I think it will work,"

"…Now….when you say driving it hard in her you mean….that?" Uzu smirking mischievously," But we were told not to do that to her…."

"I know it goes against the rule Lady Satsuki set for us but sometimes you just have to bend over and take your punishment," Ira sighing sounding more like a moan than anything else

"Oh don't worry I'll take the stiff punishment later after I use my masculinity to bring Ryuko back to her senses…oh yeah"


	6. It All Begins Here: Breaking 2 Triggered

Two days later Ryuko was walking in the school grounds before starting to head back to the student council room after she had left it for a brief time. She had gone to the bathroom then decided to get a little air before heading back. As she turned around to leave the grounds Uzu was standing a ways back from her carrying what looked like a sword and wearing a pure black uniform which Ryuko recognized as the new uniform that was based on the old life fiber Goku uniform _"The hell is he up to now?" _

Uzu started to run at Ryuko holding out his sword behind him as he ran full speed reaching her and seeming to be going right for her head as she dodged the blow on instant alone, but Uzu didn't slacken his strikes at all as he kept on slashing away at her and she kept dodging. A few people inside their classrooms could see the fight going on outside and it looked like a blur to them they were moving so fast. But this wasn't a fight Uzu couldn't even land a minor glancing blow on Ryuko and it seemed like she was just toying with him because she hadn't tried to fight back at all," FIGHT BACK! OR ARE YOY REALLY NOT WORTHY BEING LADY SATSUKI'S SISTER! WHAT A EMBRASSMENT YOU ARE TO HER" Uzu getting feed up with her not taking him seriously but got a sudden shock when Ryuko just caught the sword in her bare hand with an empty look in her eyes. Blood was dripping from the hand that gripped the sword's blade and Uzu was unable to move the sword at all from her pure strength_" She's not even wearing a suit….so we guessed right she is able to fully control her life fiber's powers now…..think god cause if I hit her and cut her head off…oh fuck I am lucky…oh fuck I am so dead…" _ looking into Ryuko eyes.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave before you really piss me off…oh wait to late I finally feel like having some fun with you and because you keep digging into family business…..I might slip up and kill you right here….be remember you asked for it so don't regret a moment," Ryuko said sinisterly as Uzu had seemed to hit some kind of trigger in her mind _'Not worth being my sister's sister…what is this fool talking about. Someone beneath me doesn't have the right to open is mouth concerning my family…no they don't' _she pulled the sword out of his grasp and tossed it the way side

Uzu shallow hard this wasn't fighting will her felt…no this was murderous intent or lust a simple minded demon looking for the first kill. He went to back up but was punched in the face sending him a hundred feet backwards Ryuko caught up with him at the 50 feet point and ran beside him till he hit the full one hundred feet push back mark then with opposing force Ryuko did a spin kick to his back as he was about the land on the ground causing blooding to shoot out of his mouth as a loud crack could barely be heard in the air against the loud impact force. Uzu body collapsed on the ground the two opposing forces were the same there by cancelling his body movement out from the punch push back to the kick. Uzu hit the ground hard and bounced but on the bounce Ryuko hit him in the gut back to the ground causing him to hit hard again and bounce back off of the ground and Ryuko would just hit again and again causing this to happen over and over again without a sign of mercy portrayed in her eyes.

"I'm hypothetically supposed to great so you can have to perfect Idea of what a sister of Satsuki would be like, but you don't have the power of intelligence to make your point? Who the fuck do you think you are All you people that doubt me all you people are just cowards so you try to stand up to me and get devoured by the weight of your own stupidly. Even if one you thinks your superman and I'm the kryptonite that will bring you right back down to earth so you can feel the weigh you truly carry. Come on do something now, fight back, bring out you weapons, and prove you point to me? What to sorry to do anything? Ok then tell me your sorry and I will think about forgiving you""

Uzu mumbled out a muttered a broken sorry as he bounced off the ground and Ryuko kicked him from under him body sending two hundred yards in the air. She vanished from sight and appeared in the air behind him to everyone in the windows watching the fight she came down on him as he reached full height with a machine-gun like barrage of punches. Uzu was trying to fight but he couldn't move his body at all it was like his body wouldn't listen. They landed on the ground creating a crater Ryuko still whaling on him.

Ira was watching from far way with his mouth open. This wasn't how this was supposed to go at all. He thought that they could remind Ryuko out her fighting spirit and knock her out of her funk but this was a slaughter waiting to happen…he wanted to help Uzu but his leg wouldn't move…was he scared? He wasn't sure himself why he could move his body. What did they do wrong to cause her to lose it and attack without remorse? What Uzu had said wasn't any different than what they had said before about her not acting worthy of being Lady Satsuki's sister right? He had only seen Ryuko like this once and that was when her mother had made her wear Junketsu, but this time she didn't look angry and herwas ranting was for the most part more clear and tame but just like that time she had the same ruthlessness about her. They were not ready for this fight and Uzu was the one paying for their poor planning on both their parts.

Satsuki had seen the fight about to start from a window in a hallway as she was going to look for Ryuko being it had been a while since she had left them to use to bathroom. She was now on the ground walking up behind the swinging Ryuko. She reached Ryuko and grabbed her arm while she was getting ready for another strike on Uzu. Ryuko looked behind and saw Satsuki," That's enough Ryuko you're going to kill him," Ryuko blinked like she didn't seem Satsuki's point at all looking confused. She looked alike a child having fun till they got caught but didn't understand what they were doing wrong.

"He needs to be punished Onee-chan…otherwise he'll never learn to keep his mouth shut. Since when is one who speaks ill of you allowed going unpunished? I'm just doing what you would do…punishing those who speak ill of me." Satsuki was a little thrown off Ryuko never called her big sister at school or so easily at all but the biggest thing was since when was Ryuko so determined to punish people for talking about her or speaking about her personal life. What had brought this on?

What did he say?" Satsuki was honestly wondering what Uzu could have said to trigger such a violent reaction out of Ryuko.

"He said I wasn't worthy of being your sister. People should mind there our fucking business," Ryuko was without a hit of anger in her voice she just seemed very cold. Satsuki wasn't sure what to say about this. The elite four had said this to Ryuko several times before but why was this time different. As she stared at Uzu not moving on the ground she felt arms go around her. She looked saw Ryuko holding her," Onee-chan I will not have anyone break us apart or talk about us. Like you said we are all the family we have left right? After all we have given up from these people what right do they have to judge?"

Ira watched all this from afar and something was off to him this wasn't Ryuko at all, but someone else came to mind as he stared at the two _'Nui Harime'_ There was something about her childish devotion and sudden attachment to Satsuki that reminded him of that insane woman. Her mannerisms were not the same but her strange speaking pattern seems to almost mimic her logically emotional attachment that Nui had displayed though no were near as extreme. No Ryuko looked like someone broken not insane on the outside. Like a person trying to find answers to a unknown problem.

"Finding the spectacle entertaining?" Ira looked behind him and saw Hoka standing right behind him typing on what seemed like a laptop," If you would listen to a little theory of mine for a minute because I think you are wondering about Lady Ryuko's odd behavior as well. Remember how Ryuko removed Junketsu when we were battling on the Naked Sun? She had torn it off with the life fibers of Junketsu still sewn to her by Nui Harime. With the way it was removed it is possible for bit of Junketsu's life fibers broke off inside her fusing a bit with her own. How would they affect her over time if the fibers were resilient enough to mess with her own personality little by little or do to some degree something more than that all together maybe?"

"I see what you're saying but could only a small bit amount of fibers have an effect on her considering the vast amount of her own? And why would it take this long? And that being the case would the life fibers even carry the same traits as Junketsu. We know that life fibers could develop personalities of their own to a point but would the life fiber broken off an object made of life fibers still retain said-"

"Hummm um…I don't believe that is the case I think it more like the negative influence of the fiber is bringing her feelings to a more extreme point help by how bad she must have felt seeming to lose everything after the battle…thinking about her 'supposed best friend' uniform, made by her dad, her dad being gone, and feeling like both were her fault may have left her in a very fragile state. She wants to be with her sister thereby anything Satsuki says Ryuko doesn't question it much if at all. It seems in Ryuko mind she has been fighting a lot of hidden demons, and it has all been coming to a boiling point. For one person she has become more submissive, understanding, and loving blindly..…her sister Lady Satsuki…but it seem the process was rushed to fast being helped along by the Lady herself. Satsuki loves her sister almost to the point of like being a lover…well to me anyway…well if you think about it they never knew they were sisters until l a little while back…and if they were never told this might still have happened…anyway….."

"Are you saying something or someone is influencing both of them? Because that all I got out of that," Ira said in a worried tone…..he oddly found the image of the two woman oddly pleasing for a moment…but shook that off.

"Yes, but if that is the case who is the tailor and why?"

"Wait….how can they be influencing Satsuki she doesn't have life fibers in her…..and why only do this? Ryuko could be a weapon of mass destroy, but they don't seem to be influencing her for that at the moment…..what's the game here?" Ira questioned as Satsuki wrapped her own arms around Ryuko.

Satsuki held Ryuko hugging her tightly," No one is going to break us apart. Just calm down…the elite would never mean you any harm or say anything to hurt you as of now….._others would harm you the four they will not. Listen to me and trust me. I wouldn't lead you wrong Ryuko," _ Satsuki didn't want to distrust her…friends so for now she would give Uzu the benefit of the doubt," You trust you big sister don't you," She looked in Ryuko eyes.

"Yes Onee-chan…whatever you say," Ryuko said as Satsuki kissed her gently.

"Good girl," Satsuki whispered after the kiss.

((Yes this ff is about love, but love taken to far, and not understanding it at all like they should because of the mistreatment of their parents and the world around them they lived in growing up in. So yes it a perverse love story))


	7. Only For Us?

Uzu was taken one of the medical rooms in the academy after Ira came and got him out of the courtyard on Satsuki's orders after she realized he was proximate in the nearby area watching after scanning the grounds feeling his aura…..and there was the glaring fact he sort stuck out like a sore thumb considering how his body was built like a mountain with legs….hard to hide that shit even if you wanted to and he wasn't known for the stealth anyway. Satsuki, for the time being didn't ask if he was involved with this little scene but she had idea he was tangled with the diminutive strategy whatever it was, but she didn't care to find out at the time. Satsuki took Ryuko home right after she made sure Uzu wasn't in critical danger or anything was seemingly wrong with him. That all being said Satsuki was angrier at Uzu then Ryuko for daring to defy her and try to hurt her sister even if she knew he would not try and harm her without reason or on purpose because she knew Uzu had a good heart and wasn't going to punish him for trying to do what he thought was right in addition to he had paid enough for his rashness considering the beating Ryuko had given him.

After they got home Ryuko didn't leave her room after telling Satsuki she was sorry and running up to it. Every time Satsuki knocked at the door and looked in Ryuko was sitting on her bed looking at the ground and would tell her she was ok, but Satsuki knew that was far from the truth. This was one of the reason Satsuki asked ((told)) Ryuko to live with her and had the academy rebuilt…. There wasn't really another place were Ryuko could be understood….Satsuki after they had defeated Rei Hōōmaru and everyone was transferred elsewhere or started helping their own families and/or factions in the country she had had Honnōji Academy starting to be rebuilt along with the island to start anew, but was surprised when a lot of people had heard of her efforts and came back to help her and offer resources significantly speeding up the whole process and most of them even returned to the school under her rule. But Satsuki's honest goal was to make a place where Ryuko would feel more at home being Satsuki had guessed her sister still had life fibers even right after defeating Raygo so she had been planning to rebuild long before the fight with Rei. It was better in her mind for Ryuko to be around people that knew her and maybe understood her a little more. But she was conflicted in sharing Ryuko and keeping Ryuko to herself for some odd reason. Satsuki knew Ryuko needed her friends and other people but even still there was a dark part of her that wanted no one but herself to be with Ryuko.

An hour before they normally ate Satsuki had called and ordered out for food forma small food outlet before she went back to check on Ryuko after the food arrived at the house. She brought some up to her and stayed in the room after Ryuko keep saying she was hungry and didn't want to eat," You have to eat Ryuko you can't just sit there all day. It's not good for you to just-," Ryuko didn't look up from the floor as Satsuki set on the bed side her holding the food.

"How do you know that is even true? Maybe I don't need to eat….I am a monster after all," Ryuko said softly. Satsuki kinda figured she was going to go down this road for good reason.

"You are not a monster Ryuko,"

"Can you prove that to me? Why did I lose control and do that to Uzu. I don't hate him at all I don't wanna hurt him at all normally…..when he isn't hiding in my locks….. He is a nice guy even if he is a bit stupidly simple at times. I didn't want to hurt him at all…..but I did anyway…I suddenly wanted to punished him beyond my control or other thoughts. I didn't actually feel any hate and I truly didn't feel anger at first but then I just abruptly wanted him to shut his mouth where he couldn't speak anymore and the more I rampaged the more all the other feelings started coming to me. I started thinking more and more how I am so fucking sick of people acting like they know who I should be or saying how I should act."

"All you have to do is be yourself and don't worry about what others have to say Ryuko. Life is like that you know you can't stop what others are going to say and think about you. You just have to press on and believe in yourself even if it hurts sometimes or honestly is very hard to do when hearing all of it," Satsuki sat the food behind them on the bed and put on arm around Ryuko.

"I don't know who that is….the person called Ryuko occasionally…..I have always been driven by other people in a way. Dad dying drove me here and on a path to avenge him without too many questions and learn more about the world around me. Nui showed up and I was fueled with rage to kill her to the point I almost completely lost my mind and yet I still didn't understand everything and I still didn't….I still didn't know who or what I was….still not questioning anything nearly enough until I learned I was the daughter of Raygo…and I was just like her…a monster made of life fibers…. and a little girl that knew nothing about herself-"

"Shut up! You're not like her! You are a good person with a pure heart! All you ever did was fight against those who did you wrong or were hurting those around you you cared about. So what if you were motived by others? You still did the right thing even when presented with the bad option in life-"

"Then why the hell did I fall for the imagines she put in my mind so easily when Raygo made me wear Junketsu!? Why couldn't I fight it off? " Ryuko finally looked up at Satsuki eyes watery as questioned her sister," How many hidden desires and thoughts did I have even I was unaware of that made it so easy for her to fool me and force me to think I was on her side?"

"You had what you wanted from the way you explained it to us being you finally had an affectionate parent, thoughtfulness shown to you by the family and people around you from the very beginning of what you could think of growing up, and contentment that you had never had before in your life that you had always craved to experience. No one could blame you for slipping into the images after leading the life you had. We all have things would do anything for,"

"You would never do something like that? You fought for everyone the world, and gave up everything for others. You would never do anything-"

"Don't say that because I would burn down to the goddamn world if it meant keeping you with me after being able to find you again. I'm not perfect even I have a limit and something I am willing to do anything for….which if you haven't figured it out by now is you. So stop all this pity party bullshit because we all have a limit to what we can handle, and we all have that one thing we would do anything for," Ryuko was blushing at what Satsuki said," I want to be a good sister so I make sure you are safe, I make sure you are comfortable, I may be overdoing it but I not willing to give up my sister for other fucking people I have given up so much for…your my sister…you are mine…and anyone who defiles that will not live to see another day on this earth. I have my limits and I will not have them tested" Satsuki looked at the ground away from Ryuko. She had to be open with her cause Ryuko was trying her hardest to do the same," I'm sick of being alone, I am tired of fighting while giving up part of myself at every turn,"

Ryuko moved towards Satsuki a little more and put her hand on the side of her face making Satsuki look at her in the eyes as she looked at Ryuko's face," First time I heard you sounding so honest in a while….I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that in the way I did, but you come off as being so strong and self-assured that it is hard to get it in my head…you…care about me now and I am not alone in this fucked up family history….but I am scared I'm going to get you hurt or killed….like everyone else I loved or cared for…I can't control myself at times and that worries me…..I just wish I had the answers about what I am and why my will seems to slip at times…..I want to know who I am, who Ryuko really is…"

Satsuki smirked slightly," Ryuko is my sister…the one I love the most in this world and hold so precious to me. My dear sweet sister I would do anything for. That is all you have to be for now you don't have to try and be anything else for now…take your time…," Satsuki kissed Ryuko on the lips passionately and Ryuko while being a little shaky didn't pulled away until about two minutes later.

"Sisterly….affection right? Trying to reassure me everything will be ok?" Ryuko said breathing a little hard.

Satsuki nodded," It's what my job is as the big sister. After a talk like that I have to break the tension right?"

"Yes….it's what sisters do right? While let's do this more when we are alone…I am starting to get used to it," Ryuko said softy with a hand running down Satsuki lips gently," This is something special only for us right?" Ryuko seemed to be a little different but not enough to make Satsuki notice.

"Yes my dear Ryuko,"

((So I got to watch the Special Kill La Kill Episode or Episode 25...kinda ruined my villain set up but gave me a completely new idea. So now the villain is someone different... along the same lines 25 made other things cannon. That be said the end of Kill la Kill 24 during the credits are after the events of Kill la Kill 25? I can work with that :) ))


	8. The Set UP

The succeeding day school was not in session and the Student Council was in a gigantic car on route to a site where they had gotten a report of gang activity that may have had something to do with a long standing contact of Raygo's. Uzu was sitting next to Ryuko as they were situated in the SUV type vehicle. He couldn't really move all too well and was bandaged head to toe…he had only been allowed to come because he demanded he be allowed to at least be able provided…emotional support. Ryuko had asked for forgiveness over and over on arriving at their meeting place before they got in the car but Uzu kept doing the same to her in return saying it was his fault he had sparked the situation…so it became an endless cycle of apologizes tell Satsuki broke it up before getting in the car.

"Lady Ryuko you really shouldn't be apprehensive over what ensued. I admit I had my hand in this so I am to blame as well. We should have never hard-pressed you into a corner like that in the first place" Ira spoke as he was sitting transversely across from Ryuko. He really didn't know fully what he should say but he felt it better if he admitted he was a part of this so Uzu wouldn't take all the responsibility for it from Lady Satsuki even though he recognized more than likely she already had a good awareness that he was mostly involved as well. But all that a side he was concerned about Ryuko because he knew how hard she may take something like these circumstances after being around her. He sort of understood she put a lot of burden on herself after getting to know her personality more and more," Please forgive me for my poor foresight in the event that transpired. It was a most regrettable mistake on my part,"

"Stop it please…..it's not anyone's accountability for the situation beside my own. But for now can we just forget it till it's an improved time to talk about it in more detail? We have to focus on the task at hand right? Losing focus right now could be a bad thing for everyone as we are going into an area unknown to us," Ryuko said as she was laying on the side of Satsuki who was on the other side of her analyzing papers about the theoretical contact that should be in the upcoming location. She wasn't to disturbed by them discussing what had happened and had no ill will towards her friends because Ryuko didn't show any hostility towards them so she wasn't going to make a big deal about it but still now on the other hand she wasn't going to forget what had happened…..and at the time if they ever made a mistake like that again it would not go well from them cause they would just be adding fuel to the fire in her mind and she would show them hell has no fury like her wrath.

"Yes you are right Lady Ryuko please excuse my discourtesy on this matter until a later time," Ira said sighing then looking out the adjacent window to himself to the left. Ryuko was right in there being no need to bring the substance apprehension up right now while they were trying to get in the mindset for what was about to happen and or what could happen when they reached their destination. More than likely they were going to run into trouble and have to fight back against unknown forces so if their minds were elsewhere that could endanger the mission and one another. They didn't need their minds to be else were right now and like stated before there would be more than enough time to discuss other matters later. Ira looked back in the car and cast an eye over over everyone and made sure each person was wearing the new uniform and it was put on right so to maximize performance…..As well as style…. Everyone but Ryuko wore this uniform even though she didn't really need it all considering but nevertheless the Elite Four still thought it would be a good idea for her to have one, and they were waiting for a good time to ask Satsuki to influence her to do so because they all knew if anyone could get her to were a suit it was Satsuki.

The car came to a standstill and the driver called back telling them they had arrived at the designated location a weird looking building. Satsuki seized Ryuko's hand and assisted her out the car but kept a hold of her hand as they discussed what they were planning on doing," Ok now be careful Ryuko we really don't know what is going to happen," She was talking like a big sister right now even all the same Ryuko could take care of herself. She was anxious about how people may be able to use life fibers against Ryuko to really do damage to her. They still didn't know everything about Life fibers and they didn't know how they could fully be used against not just ordinary people but those with their kin in their body or with a strong affinity. Ryuko heaved a heavy sigh nodding knowing Satsuki was just truly worried about her and she understood without a considerable amount of difficulty what she was worried about.

They were facing what looked like an uninhibited structure as slowly they approached it. Uzu was being carried by Ira on his back when abruptly he heard what sounded like a girl screaming and running footsteps approaching the site from the road," Um guys….someone is coming here…." He pronounced and they all looked behind them and saw a girl hauling ass with about twenty guys behind her and Ryuko raised an eye brow as she could tell it was Mako. Mako seemed to speed up when she noticed them all and did drive jump being caught by Satsuki before she could land on Ryuko. The guys were carrying sword Satsuki noticed as they stop a few feet back from them.

"Mako the fuck did you do?" Ryuko said sighing

"Um….well I was hungry and I saw a barbecue grill in the open on my way to try and visit you and Suki…" Satsuki sighed as she heard this…she wasn't used to Mako's nickname for her but she found it harmless but slightly embarrassing. Ryuko shook her head _'figures' _that was Mako for you always attaching trouble in some way," So what are you guys doing here?"

"Just be silent and keep your head down like a good girl," Satsuki putting Mako down behind her dusting her off. Satsuki was jealous of how close Mako was to Ryuko but she couldn't do anything about because she knew it would upset Ryuko if she was to threaten Mako and that would drive her away…so it was better to be kind to her and keep her feelings in check. But ask Satsuki was dusting Mako she noticed how uneasy she was starting to feel looking at Mako.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Mako be quiet we are being surrounded by people trying to hurt you," Ryuko said to her friend as she was getting prepared to fight the guys as they all started to laugh thinking it was just a bunch of kids that could be taken down easy as they licked their swords and glared at Ryuko and the rest.

"I was just wondering you know seeing-"

"Mako please shut up keep the chatter to zero," Ryuko sighing.

"I'm just curious-"

"Bitch shut up! We will talk to you about this when we don't have all these maniacal motherfuckers with swords like ten feet long swinging them across there dicks looking at us like they wanna chop our fucking heads off! After this situation is taken care of we will explain to you what is going on! Up until then bitch be shut up, bitch get down, bitch be quiet!" Nonon said grabbing Mako and pulling her to the ground cover her head getting ready to protect her as the guys started to run at them.

Suddenly a ball of fire came out of the sky as a young looking woman appeared in front of the guys," Oh dear me what do we have here? A bunch of naughty boys after my boss no no that is a bad thing to do right? Now that will just not do….." The girl spoke as unexpectedly she put her hand right though a guy's head generating the other ones to scream in shock as they started to run away before it seemed like the ground just blew up under them. The girl pulled her hand and arm out of the dead guy's head and turned around licking her blood covered hand as the body slumped to the ground. Her hair was to her shoulders and silverish-white with three light blue highlights and light blue eyes. She was slightly shorter than Ryuko. Her eyes widen as she saw Ryuko and Satsuki," Oh hello…sisters! Mako-sama you didn't tell me they were going to be here! Can we play with them, can we can we!?"

Mako laughed and seemed to slip right out of Nonon grasp like a snake and kicked her in the face causing blood to fly out of her mouth," As you wish…let 'play' with our **_selfish_** sisters and their friends," Mako disappearing and reappearing beside the girl," After all only **_selfish_** people cut off the arms of their own soul sister right Ryuko?"

((AN: Thank you all who are following and so on. It means a lot to know people like this a little. Story is just getting started don't worry. Remember this is kill la kill everything is not what it seems all the time. And keep this information in mind as a hint to where the plot is going….Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Why? Could that be used against her? Side note no 'she' is not the one controlling or causing the sisters to act weird the next chap will help set everything up better. So yes this is thought out more then it seems right now))


	9. Bait and Switch? Part 1

"But let's put the past behind us if possibly my dear sweet Ryuko. Why don't you just come with me and be free of all this world has put you through…. I mean be really honest with me what has it done to you hasn't always just taken more and more away? Do you honestly think you are better off with a sister like Satsuki who is just using you to no end like everyone else has? No, my sweet soul sister you got it twisted because Satsuki lied to you, used you and only started to care about you once she figured out you were her long lost sister, but I on the other hand always was willing to accept you and have you at my side. Never once did I lie to you even when it came to telling you the truth about matters. I never tried to hide the truth from you " Ryuko didn't have a question of who it was using the face of her best friend right now…..no the only question she had was how it was possible for her to be alive?

Satsuki was becoming accumulatively more miffed as she was getting appalled at the accusations that this person was making towards her, but unknown to Satsuki this enemy's plan was working to a degree as the person just wanted to blind Satsuki a little and let her rage get the better of her cause normally Satsuki would have had no problem figuring out who this was saying all this…so her mind was wondering around way to much focusing on the wrong things. It took a little bit for Satsuki to get a hold of herself while thinking over the situation _'so what if I just figured out recently Ryuko was my sister that is not the point here….. I love Ryuko and no one has the right to judge that at all….wait this isn't the time to be thinking about that I am getting side tracked…..who is this…..wait….judging by the topics she is talking about….no it's can't be. That woman….that…woman… she clearly was taken into my mother's body after she chopped of her head and became one with her…..Nui Harime how can you still be alive controlling this girl?'_

Mako/Nui was in full swing laughing in fits as she stared at the look on Satsuki's face that had been changing from confused to serous understanding over a short time," What wrong Satsuki you brain getting so sluggish nowadays that it takes you more than a few minutes to figures things out that should come right to you? No wonder mother was always so ashamed of you. No looks, could not in the least develop life fibers or control them fully, and you betrayed her all in the end…what a ungrateful bitch. She gave you everything you could have every wanted or needed besides the fact you were a disgrace and such a waste of time," Mako/Nui was grinning widely as she walking back and forward speaking in a childish degrading manner to Satsuki. The Elite was on edge ready to attack her, but they all felt something bad was going to happen if they even gave the slightest notification in movements they were going to attack," And your bad influence even rubbed off on little Ryuko…shame…but she can still be saved. She just needs the right older sister to do the job,"

"What do you really want Nui? If you wanted to kill us all you wouldn't be standing around talking like this…." Ryuko was trying to buy time and think about what they needed to do next….but he rage and anger at someone talking bad about Satsuki was reaching a breaking point…..nevertheless she was trying to keep her cool. Ryuko and Satsuki both knew it Nui could still fight like she could when she had her own body it was fully possible she would be on par with Ryuko, and knowing that Nui was crazy was a bad thing cause she would not hold back at all not caring who got in her way and that could end badly for more than just them… innocents could get caught in the fighting if things got out of hand. And there was the glaring fact that the other person seemed to be the same as Nui by the feeling that was coming off of her.

"We came to get you Ryuko and kill Satsuki. Simple as that nothing more…... don't worry this way you don't have to be lonely we can be with your own kind-what," The girl with the white hair was speaking when she felt her chest feel like it was being torn apart so she looked down slowly and saw Ryuko with her hand going inside her chest as her hearty was torn out still beating as it was in Ryuko grasp. Everybody around them were shocked even Mako/Nui. It had been done….one word to many had been said and Ryuko was triggered _" Someone is going after my Satsuki? The hell do they think they are trying to get MY SATSUKI!"…_hearing it said out loud like that was breaking,_" No one will ever lay a filthy hand on my sister…no she belongs to me no one will take her away!" _No one was allowed to touch her sister…..no one but her.

"No fucking way she is that fast!" Mako whispered not capable of moving out dread she hadn't felt before. The only person who didn't at all seem bothered by this was Satsuki herself who walked behind her sister with a bizarre smirk on her face.

"So she has life fibers in herself after all," Satsuki noting them as she scanned over the girl who's heart Ryuko was holding tightly in her hand.

"Should I kill her?" Ryuko said in extraordinary hushed tone," Only seems like a fitting punishment,"

"No sister where would the fun be in that? No how about you show a little sneak peek to Nui about how much we plan to torture her first by using this girl as an example? Doesn't that sound like fun?" Satsuki said kissing Ryuko ear while whispering into it. As she spoke she cradled the hand Ryuko was holding the girl's beating heart in and slowly made Ryuko squeeze the heart more causing the girl to scream in pure agony as tears started flowing down her face.

The elite four was freaked out they had never seen Lady Satsuki acting so confidently punishing to anyone. Torture had never been something they had taken part in, on the other hand they were sure all of this was for the greater good if Lady Satsuki was doing it…..they hoped they their beliefs weren't being misplaced. It had taken them a few minutes to put together what was going on and after figuring out who Mako was they are felt a little rage towards her after the events they had had with her and it was a lot easier to think everything was fine.

"P-please s-s-top," The girl cried as her body had now fallen to the ground in pain as she was weakly trying to pull her heart by its life fiber strings back to her body.

"Please stop? You have got to be joking with me? You said yourself you not only here just to kill me but to try and take my lovely little sister away….heh….Who the fuck do you think you are? KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She spoke she was egging Ryuko on making her squeeze harder and harder on the heart. Satsuki whispered lightly in Ryuko after a few seconds later," Okay sister killed her," Ryuko waited for Satsuki to back away and then twisted her body around holding onto the girl's heart before going into a spin lifting the girl off the ground by her heart life fibers strings . After a bit the life fibers seem to break at the top of her spin and the girl was sent flying in the air and her heart stayed in Ryuko's hand which at the time she crushed sending the blood to the ground leaking off of her hand

Nui/Mako stood shaking in place tears running down her face with fear and piss running down her legs 'that's shouldn't be possible…..why are they acting like…this….weren't we the ones who set up this trap…..why does this seem all too well planned…"

(AN: I try to update twice a week, but I'm sorry I have really been sick so been making a lot of hospital visits. Sorry for the slow updates)


	10. Bait and Switch? Part 2

Satsuki walked over after a few seconds when no one moved and checked on Ryuko seeing the hollow look in her eyes that she now wore _'…..this wasn't the plan but it worked to a point…..really didn't want to see Ryuko snap but…I guess it couldn't be helped seeing how things ended up…we just had to play the cards that were given to us…there was no more that could have been done…..that's the way of the world'_

Despite the fact that Satsuki remained looking over Ryuko out of concern the Elite Four were surrounding Mako/Nui to make it unquestionable that they were ready to go right into action if she decided to do anything BUT on the other hand to them it oddly seemed like they didn't need to be doing this for the reason that she didn't give the impression that she wanted to move from her spot at all with tears in her eyes, and to add on to that they noticed now she seemed to be slightly twitching. The Elite Four were on edge while thinking about what could have Mako/Nui so freaked out considering everything she had been apart of over the years and the lives she had taken just on a impulse of hers. But playing devil's advocate and actuality being totally fair all of them were a little scared because they had never seen Ryuko so demanding in a fight….that was completely one sided with no hesitation in her movements as well as with no sign of mercy in in her person. They were concerned as well about Satsuki for the reason that she seemed to be completely unaffected by seeing Ryuko like that….hell she didn't even seem in the slightest bit staggered by the sudden demon Ryuko turned into and didn't show anything sighs of concern till after everything was said and done.

"Come on Ryuko… come back to me everything is ok now….." Satsuki said as she was suddenly embracing in her arms Ryuko observing the blank stare she had on her face hadn't gone away yet," It's all over I'm not going anywhere….I promise you, you will not be left alone. You can forget what she said now sister" She sensed Ryuko suddenly shake in her arms and she slowly pulled apart for her and saw her eyes go back to their ordinary fashion…..in a way. She didn't have an emotionless look on her face anymore…no right now she looked muddled and frightened. Satsuki hugged her again but this time tighter _'I am such an idiot for bringing her out here….even if she knew there was a possibility something was going to happen I still shouldn't have risked it after what happened at the school…..But who would have known it would be something like this or someone like this of all people would come back into are lives…..No we didn't plan enough for this…..we didn't have the foresight to think of all the possibilities…..we never thought about this possibility that people that should be dead could be here in some way…Are we letting up too much? Have we become to relax already in this short time? We were lucky this time… '_

Ryuko was not talking or looking up as she stared at the ground while she was saying silent as Satsuki let her go walking her to the other. The closer Ryuko was brought to Mako/Nui the move the woman seemed to shut down. When they reached the group the Elite Four bowed as Ira stepped forward," Lady Satsuki the current target seems to be unwilling to move…..I would like to ask you what should we do with her…..as you must be aware the body doesn't belong to Nui as she is currently-"

"Are you really that dense Ira? Please rethink-"

"Sorry Lady Satsuki please forgive my rudeness but I know what you are thinking and you are mistaken. This is not Nui disguising herself to look like our friend Mako, but this is Young Mako's real body…we looked it over-"

"You what?" Satsuki slightly frowned in a disapproving manner," I must say I didn't think you had it in you Ira"

"I mean…to approximately say Nonon was kindly sufficient enough to look over her body and was able confirm that it was not any a line with any category of disguise life fibers or not" Ira bowed in respect really giving the opinion of the collective Elite Four but Ira knew without talking to the other they all knew another possibility remained. He was trying to start a discussion about it so maybe that worst-case scenario didn't happen.

"Sure why not…." Nonon sighed. Rolling her eyes," I looked over her body because Ira couldn't" Nonon could swear she heard Uzu muttered 'Pussy' as she finished her little comment.

"I understand…..well honestly that will make things more troubling then I had really hoped for. We know that there is a way for Nui to control Mako like the same fashion possibly like….Raygo did Ryuko nevertheless that raises question we don't right now while she is here with us because there is no telling what she may do and could be a danger to us all….The real problem here is….that we know the real Mako…if it wasn't for that glaring fact then this would be an easy choice to make….."

Ryuko looked at Satsuki finally breaking her silence," But….you really can't be suggesting….we may have to…." She went back to her silence state before she finished verbalizing what she was trying to say after hearing Satsuki. Now she was just left in her thoughts _'Of course she is suggesting we may have to kill Mako's body…..but what other option do we have really. I don't know how to use life fibers like Nui or my mother did….so we can't try mimicking their actions in any way or we just could end up doing even worst damage. Shit…..shit…..I-I can't think of what do…someone please stop this….I can't take this anymore…..do I really have to lose someone else?'_

"If I may…..we may perhaps be capable enough lock her up and study a way to correct this….. how you say…. imbalance if you would," Hōka looking over the scene and thinking of a way this could both benefit Mako and themselves but he also had to state the downside and possibilities for problems with this idea," But one could also argue that they is a good chance she would find a way to get away….and we don't need that. Who know the mayhem she could cause if we let her run free….but we need to know why is going o and that is best researched. Just saying what came to mind"

"I think that is a potential course of action but the fact that she isn't even moving away from us could be a clear sign Mako my very well be fighting back. I mean if you think about Nui wouldn't be sacred of something like this. You saw how far gone she was all the time when we encountered her, and also when she was backed into a corner or pressure she would show her true colors a wolf hiding behind the guise of a sheep," Satsuki thinking it all over said while trying to think about what would best but Ryuko kept popping up and it was becoming more and more clear this choice wasn't up to her. She knew there was clearly not right answer here….only an easy one for her…..and she didn't know what to do with the best friend of her sister. She was jealous at one point in time of how free Mako was and how close she was to her sister, but she never wished harm on her. Mako and her family were a bunch of goof balls but not bad people at all she had learned that and even she had a soft side for them like many others," I can't decide…anything we do seems to have a very negative outcome…"

"I am sorry Lady Ryuko….but as you are her closest friend…..I believe this is up to you…." Ira said with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry as well Ryuko…but he is right. It's not a good time but you have to decide but this is where we are at," Satsuki didn't look at Ryuko turning her head,' So…this is the next trail we must face….but we must make Ryuko choice the path we go down…...this world is still fucked up," Little did Satsuki know the world was about to get much shadier in the coming week.


	11. Update

I the author got very sick and could leave the hospital for weeks. Fear not for I am back feeling much better and will be updating very soon to any that care.


	12. Cross Over To Madness

"I don't want to die in here! Ryuko please save me! You're the only one that can save me! Please!," Ryuko looked at Mako/Nui as she abruptly but gradually started talking and shaking worst. Ryuko sighed as she took the sword her sister was holding and walked to the girl who was shaking. There was no question in her mind what she had to do, and why she had to do it. The longer she prolonged the next action the harder it was going to be for her to just do it

"There is nothing left of Mako in there. She was never this much of a coward. No she was the type to jump face first into a dangerous situation with little concern for her own safety. Mako was a real brave person, Mako was a giver, Make was pure soul, Mako was my friend, and Mako was my first true love….. All this current sack of shit is doing in making my friend look bad and disrespecting the memories that I hold dear of her in my mind as well as the ones that all her friends share with her….and I don't have time for games with the likes of you Nui! So here is how it's going to be either you leave my friend's body or I'll just have to live with killing my best friend. I don't fucking care anymore anything is better than having you run wild in the body of a person that never did anyone harm at all. I can live with the pain of taking her life…to save her soul"

"Lady Ryuko please reconsider this," Ira spoke up," We don't have to-"

"Don't speak unless you are sure of your own words and feelings. Can you be sure she is going to stay locked up if we go down that route and not put more problems in place of the one we are facing right now, or escape, or go after others, and take over a body of someone else with more power than any of us? No you cannot…..clearly as you can see I don't know if this is right choice in matters either. There is just not enough time in the world to figure out what is right and wrong but what else can we do?"

"….You don't have to kill her," Ira speaking loud right out what he wanted to say. It was better if someone else were to do it if this is what had to happen…. being he could tell Ryuko was at her mental limit. She was putting on a brave face but she was about to break under all the weigh that was be placed upon her with the current task she had put on herself.

"Tell me then my friend could you kill her?" Ryuko looked at him with an odd smile on her face," No you have a soft for her and when it comes down to it you just a big teddy bear that believes he can take everyone's pain and make it go away by punishing himself. You're not a murderer you have to much justice in you to succumb to this madness. This is a world where you are not ready to come to just yet so please stay where you are for right now. I have a feeling there will come a time for you to cross over to the side I am on. But it isn't you time to breakdown and give in to this pain and suffering. You can't be the one to kill someone you care about now… it would turn you from the guy I respect to a guy I would hate….so please stand down Ira"

Ira looked a little shocked_' I didn't know she thought so highly of me….but she is right I can't kill…..her' _

Uzu stepped up to Ryuko bowing," Please allow me to do it for you then. You're clearly not stable enough for this Lady Ryuko," As a man he couldn't just sit there and allow this to happen. He was willing to shallow his pride and do what he could to help his friend Ryuko. He didn't have ill will towards her at all for what she had done to him only a deep respect for her fighting presence, and a slight hint of affection for her but nothing that was major for now.

"You have too much arrogance thinking you have the right to protect me form this. Would you be willing to kill a girl who can't fight back or act of her own free will even if she is being controlled by another force and you knowing it's not her fault she is in this mess. You don't have enough animosity to do it…you not a bad person, but just someone willing to protect others and enjoy a good challenge. This task is not right for you…..step back Uzu…..I prefer you stay arrogance then to search for something to cleanse your soul with after a act like this that is the direct opposite of your character …if you were to kill Mako I see nothing good coming from it….just more darkness, hate, and regret. Please stay my silly friend; please stay the guy that can save me….."

Uzu stepped back,_" What would I become and what would I do to seek atonement…..she is right….as I am right now I could not handle the guilt of it all….still the same could be said for her. She is pushing herself way to much…..what is going to happen to her if she does this?"_

"Before anyone else speaks I know all could make cases for yourself of why you should be the one to do this and not me, but I feel like I own to her to do it myself," Ryuko said turning to each of the elite four in turn and then looking at her sister who she could feel had something she wanted to say. It wasn't hard to guess what.

"Yes my dear sister you are right nothing good will come of any of us doing this….. then why can't just one of us do this and not you. It will all be the same-

"Sister do you think I wanna kill the body of my friend who took care of me and helped me stay sane though all of the bullshit I have been though over the last year? NO…I have to do this for her…..I don't have time to run away. I am not smart enough to figure out a way for this all to turn out fine for everyone. Everyone here has already done things that have put them more and more inot the darkness when fighting mother…It's my time to do something that eats at my soul…..something only I should do-"

"Then let me do for you….I have seen darkness. I have been hated, this will not turn me more then I already have been-"

"Stop treating me like a child Satsuki and stop trying to shoulder everything cause you don't want others or me to feel the same pain you have…to go to the degrees you have in the darkness in hiding your true self to save others. Your my sister and if you claim to love me like you do don't try and take my burden away, but support me through the pain that is to come. Yes I am already at my limit everyone here can see that. What I need now is not someone to take away my burdens but people to support me beside the pain that comes with shouldering those worries, fears, guilt, and pain…." Ryuko was shanking as she spoke as it was plain to see she was pushing herself just to speak on this matter explaining herself to the rest of her companions around her.

Everyone was silent as Ryuko looked from her sister back to Mako/Nui who was shaking. She walked to her looking grim as the others looked away from the two girls as Ryuko lifted her sword high in the air over Mako/Nui.

"I'm sorry…I am so sorry…..I love you Mako….please forgive me"

3 weeks later

Uzu was driving a car with Satsuki seated in the back smoking on a pipe looking over a report sent to her by Ira. Satsuki was stroking the head of Ryuko was lying in her lap seeming to be sleep. The report read 'Project Persona'

"Sister have you ever wished your life could change?" Satsuki spoke in a soft tone

Ryuko grunted with a hint of amusement," Don't ask stupid questions. It's unlike you,"

"Don't be a brat Ryuko," Satsuki smiling leaning down and kissing Ryuko on her exposed cheek," Shall we begin the cleansing?"

"Gladly," Ryuko opened her eyes slowly which were purely red as they pulled up to a school in the dead of night. A wicked smile appeared on her lips as Satsuki ran a right hand's finger down Ryuko's spine

"Let this twisted cat and mouse game start" Satsuki tossing the report out of the car into the wind." It always starts the same,"

"Search and Destroy?" Ryuko said softly.

"Yes love….destroy them all….let no soul be spared!"


	13. A Reason For Doubt Part 1

Ryuko was getting arranged to get out of the car her and Satsuki was in the back of when Satsuki pulled her back onto herself when she was about to sit up, get off of her, and get out of the car when she was reaching for the door handle. Ryuko was turning her face to look at Satsuki's as she was laying on top of her," Onee-chan? What is it I have to go find what we are looking for? We don't have time to play around right now. Or did I do something wrong I need to be punished for?"

"Stop being silly you haven't done anything wrong you just want to be teased again now that we are alone," Satsuki wrapped her arms around Ryuko holding her body tight and close to her own enjoying the warmth of her body," No I want you to be careful in there for me and come back unharmed this is a school that my mother kept under high supervision when she was overlooking other operations she had going. I want you to try and get underground without fighting but I find that to be unlikely due to the reports going on about the students and the order to soon attack our own school given by the principal here but don't worry due to so information you will not run into him today"

"Please you don't have to worry about me so much. I honestly am more worried about you and want you will be doing while I am running along in the school. Knowing you…you would not come here just to keep an eye on me," Ryuko looking a little concerned about her big sister as she looked her in the eyes. She wasn't as thoughtless as she used to be and no longer naïve to the movements of her older sister. She was starting to understand everything Satsuki did normally had to have another reason for it being said and or done. She was not about to let her sister be put in more danger then she had to be so she was willing to do almost anything to make sure Satsuki's weigh was lessened. She had lost more than enough it was time to stop the body count of people that weighed on her heart and soul and nothing was about to stand in her way any longer. She would do what had to be done, what truly seen fit by her.

"As what that has become normal I can't seem to fool you can I sister? Yes while you are doing what you will inside of this school I will be at the nearby residents of the principal's home 'keeping an eye after his wife' if he fails to see reason. At the time he fails the see reason he may have a little smaller family to look after or his power at this school may be taken away by the higher ups.. Considering your actions in the mix I am sure he will be taken out of power here anyway so he has nothing to gain by being loyal to this place and he will not want his wife harmed so he should be easy to win over. So you have no need to worry about me," Satsuki running her hand over Ryuko ass giving it a small fluently slap as she mention Ryuko's part in her plan. She knew Ryuko saw what she had been planning from the beginning.

"Just like you…you were never planning for me to leave this place standing in the first place were you? Can't say I am sad to lay waste to everyone in there," Ryuko as her mouth was close to Satsuki's neck with her tongue almost hanging out after Satsuki kept softly caressing her ass while speaking on plans and matters.

"No my love, this is a place full of people that have taken away from you. They hid from us the whereabouts of the one that stole our friend Mako from us. If not for their betrayal she would still be in this world. The students in there are nothing more but mindless pawns of the ones that rule them. No one has spoken against the ideas of their masters but done nothing but follow like dogs. Yes, I am aware I have followers that in the past that have done the same but I made my plans clear to the four from the very beginning those he chose to follow at least in the back of their minds have had self-doubts on what I was doing. Having a free mind makes one strong and it makes seeing another viewpoints a gift cause you sometimes have to put yourself aside and follow another for a greater good, but when things go too far…you must be able to speak,"

"I don't….fully understand what you are saying but I trust your words. I would never doubt you again-"

"Ryuko don't say that right now. I fear I am sadly not worth the trust you place with me after what I have done to you in the past-" Ryuko made Satsuki shut her mouth with her own in a sudden deep passionate kiss. Satsuki's hand seeming by their own accord fell to Ryuko's backside completely as they slowly moved while the kiss was going on.

Uzu sighed as he was still sitting in the driver seat looking in the mirror in the center of the front window _'Kinda wonder if they realize they are not totally alone right now…They probably don't really care….Oh well best thing I have seen all day so fuck I'm not going to raise an objection to this…..still a little weird but it whatever' _he sighed and looked towards the school worried about Ryuko going in there alone but he was going to trust Satsuki's and Ryuko's judgment. But still the last three weeks had been a little worrying in his eyes since Ryuko killed Nui/Mako. Slowly it seemed she was being even more attached to her sister…to a point they all were not sure when the two seemed less like sisters and more like lovers. But none of the elite questioned being none of them had siblings and after knowing what the two had been through in both of their lives so far. So their actions were being overlooked being they all wondered how they would after years of thinking their sister was dead or being alone in the world thinking no one cared for you. They of course had their doubts but who were they to judge what people did in their personal lives if it wasn't harming others…but no they were more worried about if they were harming themselves the two sisters.

Satsuki had to force herself to part with Ryuko's lips who eyes looked sad and hungry as they did so" Stop giving me that look you coming back after all when we go home we can spend sisterly time together, but you have to be sure you come back to me no matter what you may have to do"

"The people will burn, they will simply, souls will lost, I'll make it rain blood to get back to you. You make nothing happens to you Satsuki or I'll have to tear the gates of hell apart to get you back and not even the devil himself will stop me," Ryuko said with the look of an mischievous sprite in her eyes.

"That would make for interesting show but I prefer not to go to hell just yet. I'll be here for you as long as you want me to stay beside you my dear Ryuko,"

"Forever"

"Then forever it shall be. Now go show the people of Tashanio High we are not to be messed with," Satsuki kissed her sister on the forehead before Ryuko nodded and slide off of her departing the car.

((A/N: This was pretty much written in the hospital so I can't remember if the elite four have siblings. If I find in my research this otherwise I will update this asap. Slowly still not feeling my best))


End file.
